


Family Ties

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aromantic Malcolm Reed, Asexual Malcolm Reed, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Hoshi isn't supposed to use the information she gathers as Communication Officer for personal reasons but friendship comes first.





	Family Ties

Being communications officer on the Enterprise entailed a certain level of confidentiality. It wasn’t that she ever eavesdropped on conversations but she nevertheless knew who spoke to whom, when and for how long. And with her gifts for pattern recognition, it was often easy to piece together certain details.

Trip would speak to his family and be buoyed up because his home life was good. Archer would have a call from command and suddenly start reminding people of the regulations hoping to avoid another implied reprimand.

And Malcolm. It was rare he received a call from Earth at all and, if it was from Malaysia, Hoshi knew to expect a new more rigorous training exercise within days.

Strictly speaking she shouldn’t use this acquired knowledge but she would never place friendship below rules. Which was why when she noticed the call log to his quarters she decided to forgo her evening of Korean TV series and instead headed round with an offering of chocolate biscuits.

He looked tense when he answered the chime and almost on the verge of telling her to come back later when his eyes noted the treats she was clutching like a talisman. With a wry smile he stepped back and let her in.

“Should I be concerned you always turn up when I’ve spoken to the old man?”

“That depends. Do you want to share any biscuits I might have in my possession?”

“Simply good fortune then?” he backtracked before gesturing her to take a seat and heading to the small kettle he kept. “Tea?”

“Only if you have a decaffeinated variety.”

“Peppermint?”

She nodded and waited while he prepared two cups. Then she offered him a biscuit in exchange as he sat down.

“So?” she prompted. “What did he want this time?”

Malcolm grimaced, although he tried to hide it by sipping his tea.

“It wasn’t exactly him this time.”

Hoshi waited patiently, knowing Malcolm would talk at his own pace and would feel better if she didn’t push.

“It seems my mother recently had tea with an old friend, who just happens to have a daughter my age.”

“Ah.”

“Exactly. Apparently, if I’ll just give her a chance I’ll see she’d be a perfect match for me.” This time he did nothing to hide his grimace.

“I thought your parents knew you were aro-ace? Wasn’t that what the big blow up was about before you left home?”

“It was,” he conceded, “but they’ve apparently decided that was just part of my acting out. My mother firmly believes I’m just shy.” He snorted derisively.

“Shy? You? Really?”

He smiled across at her.

“She can’t seem to conceive I might not want to date anyone. Initially she panicked because she thought it meant I was gay and trying to hide it.”

“She _panicked_ because she thought you were gay?”

“I’m expected to carry on the proud family name,” he reminded her. “After my uncle died childless, it’s all down to me. She calmed down when I didn’t show any greater interest in men than women.”

“And instead decided you were shy,” Hoshi concluded disbelievingly.

Malcolm shrugged in a what-can-you-do gesture.

“I’d have thought your father might understand. Or at least respect that you’re putting your career first.”

“Not bloody likely!”

At her inquisitive glance he rolled his eyes.

“My career is certainly meant to be front and centre, but he expected me to marry a navy daughter who would understand and respect that. The wife is supposed to stay at home raising the children while I focus on my career.”

“What century is he living in? A little wife a home?”

“He still thinks the glory days of the Royal Navy were the perfect era. Misogyny and all.”

Hoshi automatically handed him another biscuit even as she chomped on one herself.

“But you told him you didn’t want to marry,” she pointed out. “That you were happy living your own life, following your own path.”

“You’re missing the point. It doesn’t matter what I _want_. Whether I want to date men, women or aliens is irrelevant. I’m supposed to marry a navy daughter and produce offspring.”

“That’s ridiculous. He can’t tell you how to live your life.”

“He can,” Malcolm countered before adding, “though I certainly don’t have to listen to him. He finds it easier to focus on my disobedience over career path though. My parents seem to have split the responsibilities between them. He berates me over joining Starfleet, preferring to ignore the fact I left because of their inability to accept my orientation, and mother focuses on trying to persuade me I just haven’t found ‘the one’.”

“I don’t understand how some people can have children without realising they’re going to be their own person.”

“I’ve never even understood why people would want children in the first place so don’t ask me.”

A companionable silence fell as they drank more tea and shared out more biscuits.

“How’s Madeline doing?”

“Fine. She at least understands where I’m coming from. Last time I spoke to her she said how pleased she was I’d made such good friends.” He nudged Hoshi playfully. “You must have made quite an impression on her.”

“I liked her,” Hoshi agreed. “And we’re all glad to have you with us Malcolm, you know that right?”

He looked awkwardly down to his cup.

“I know I’m not the most at ease officer-”

“None of that,” she insisted firmly. “You’re our friend. No matter how stuck up and British you might be.”

He smiled confusedly.

“Thanks. I think.”

“Just as long as you never think you have to be anyone other than who you are.”

“Thanks,” he said more genuinely. “I… appreciate that.”

“Good. Now how about you help me finish these off so I don’t end up eating them all myself.”

“If you’re worried about putting on weight, I can set up a new exercise routine.”

She groaned theatrically and covered her eyes, hiding her smile as she heard him laugh.


End file.
